


Лаврентий и Ларион

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), kemenkiri



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), Work Contains Fandom Elements, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Сергей Муравьев и дети-сиротки... Какой-то не сильно законопослушный воин и двое сироток... Где-то тут автора перемкнуло, и сюжет из совершенно другой истории, где тоже был воин и сиротки, слился с этим в эпический гибрид ежа с ужом.
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга





	Лаврентий и Ларион

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с «Сильмариллионом» Дж.Р.Р. Толкина. Пафос и много странного.

**1\. Арда, Дориат, окрес** **т** **ности Менегрота, середина зимы 506/507 года**

Шум боя давно утих, как шум уходящего войска. Кажется, мальчики остались в этом лесу одни. Совсем. 

Кажется, здесь впервые не было ни зверей, ни птиц – их всех распугал бой: начавшийся еще у границы, и докатившийся – уже скорее расправой – до подземных чертогов Менегрота. 

Что-то им пришлось увидеть, о чем-то – успеть узнать. 

Было совершенно ясно что королевство пало. Среди тех, кого нет в живых – и отец, и мать. А смогли ли уйти от расправы несколько небольших отрядов, где были и сестра, и прочие родичи – неизвестно. 

Уже всего этого хватило бы для того, чтобы положение братьев стало незавидным, но они вдобавок были привязаны веревками к двум деревьям, росшим из одного корня, так что видели друг друга, но не могли коснуться. 

И привязаны со всем тщанием – пока ни одному не удалось освободиться.

Неудивительно, это делали воины, умелые, как… орки, кто же еще так хорошо может разбираться в том, что несет гибель и страдание? 

Но орками они не были. 

Мало того, по их собственным воззрениям они принадлежали чуть ли не к самым благородным эльфам Арды… В силу чего, видимо, и совершили здесь все это: пришли неожиданно, напали, убивали… и, как очень надеялся Элуред, не получили в итоге того сокровища, за которым пришли, поскольку полагали, что именно им оно принадлежит по праву… 

И право приходить к кому угодно войной они, видимо, тоже сочли наконец своим.

Возможно, потому воины, тащившие братьев в лес, и были так злы: из их отчаянных выкриков стало ясно: они прекрасно знают, что в их руках – не два обычных подростка, а королевские сыновья. А значит, именно они поплатятся за то, что король Диор Элухиль убил их лорда… 

Действительно, самому королю они отомстить не могли уже никак: он тоже погиб, от руки их лорда, этот поединок стал смертельным для обоих. Может быть, и братьям они готовили смерть, но их окликнули – и воины ушли, оставив пленников живыми, но крепко привязанными. 

А может, так и задумывалось с самого начала.

Одежда на них – не для зимнего леса, и пускай холод они переносят легче Смертных, но уже прошло немало времени, а еще – ветер, холод и мокрый снег… 

Элурин вон уже выбился из сил и, похоже, провалился в какую-то дрему. Плохо дело, если не удастся его разбудить… И кто знает, надолго ли хватит его самого?

Впрочем, долго ждать не пришлось. Прямо на фоне зимнего леса перед ним словно сгустилась из мутных сумерек серая фигура в плаще с капюшоном. Он даже испугаться не успел, только мелькнула мысль: «Вот как? Всё?» 

А скоро раздался и низкий глубокий голос – может быть, он звучал прямо в голове Элуреда?

– Слушай меня, сын Диора. Положение ваше отчаянное и, может статься, скоро вы оба придете ко мне. Но знай – вы, дети эльфов и смертных, в чьих жилах течет кровь майар, – возможно, самые невероятные существа в Арде. В вас смешалась кровь народов и существ, столь различных, что никто – в пределах Арды – не может сказать наверняка, какова будет ваша судьба. Поэтому вам дан выбор. Я все равно задал бы этот вопрос, когда вы пришли бы ко мне – и я лишь задаю его чуть раньше.

– Но нас двое, а ты…

– Элурина спрашивал мой брат. Тот ответил, что слишком устал сейчас и доверяет твоему решению. Ты можешь сказать, что эта жизнь оказалась слишком жестока для вас, и благом будет покинуть ее, ты можешь выбрать жизнь и неведомую еще надежду, которая ее продолжит…

– А позволят ли нам оказаться совсем не здесь? Вообще в другом месте? Где не будет всего этого, – он мотнул головой в сторону дворца. – И никого из них. И…

Элуред задумался на мгновение. Вдруг его желание исполнимо? Но если здесь, лишившись всех, кого они знают, они хотя бы _знакомы_ со здешним лесом, что будет в этом _совсем ином месте_?

– ...И чтобы мы были с кем-то, мы не справимся одни.

– Я услышал тебя, сын Диора.

Едва прозвучали эти слова и снова слилась с воздухом темная фигура, все в самом деле начало быстро и неуловимо меняться – деревья леса, время года, время дня… Все, кроме них и веревок. Зато, кажется, по этому лесу кто-то шел, напевая высоким хриплым голосом на непонятном Элуреду языке.

  
  


**2\. Город Васильков Киевской губернии, квартиры Черниговского пехотного полка, весна 1825 года** ****

– Сергей Иваныч, Сергей Иваныч!

– Что, Фитиолин?

– Да дело у нас тут с товарищами… Мудреное, а значит, только вы разобраться можете.

– Что, деньги нужны?

– Нет, хотя может и деньги… Тут прапорщик на нас вторую неделю ругается…

– Да, он говорил мне, что вы на учении квелые какие-то. Думает, что пьете вы без просыпу – все, мол, кто в вашей избе квартирует.

– Вот в ней-то и дело, в квартере нашей! Дети эти… днем-то они тихие, даже как нету их, а ночью – то плачут, то между собой говорят, – а все спят! – и говорят не по-нашенски… А один встал вчерась, встал и пошел – а все спит!..

– Подожди, Фитиолин, вы ж вроде бы у бабки с дедом квартировали, какие там дети? Внуки, может?

– Вот и прапорщик тоже ругается, говорит: «Врете вы все, родила ваша бабка, что ли?» Да уж лучше бы родила!

– А что же… неужели подбросили?

– Хуже того, в перелеске их нашли… к двум деревьям привязанными.

– Ты уверен? Не приврали вам хозяйка?

– Куда там – приврала! На совесть привязаны были – она еще вернулась, Прокофий Гриб с Фоминым с ней ходили – отвязывать.

– Да, дело и правда непростое. Ну что же, пойдем разберемся. Michel, attendez-moi, je reviendrai bientot, je dois s'y reconnaitre, c’est tres bizarre…*

– Уж пойдемте, Сергей Иваныч, сами скажете что-нибудь, никто ж не знает, что с ними делать, и дети пуганые такие, то вроде смышленые, а говорят мало – так, два три слова, это если по-нашенски…

История, звучавшая как эпизод из авантюрного романа о разбойниках – или как начало какого-то античного повествования о потерянных детях, оказалась совершенной реальностью. 

Два мальчика, возраст которых было трудно определить сходу. Невысокие и худощавые, лет семь на вид**, лица притом – сосредоточенные грустные и понимающие, словно им лет на десять больше. А говорят – мало, отдельные слова, выговаривая их четко, но как что-то не вполне привычное. 

Так что понять удалось только то, что они откуда-то издалека, здесь никого не знают…

Многое в жизни Сергея происходило не так, как он предполагал заранее. 

Вот и теперь, только собираясь помочь разобраться в странном происшествии, в итоге увел мальчиков к себе. Старики и так с трудом справляются с хозяйством, а в избе еще солдаты квартируют… 

Обычные мальчишки просто бегали бы с товарищами по улице до ночи, а дома только спали. Но эти двое, которых уже попытались познакомить со сверстниками, как-то с ними не ужились. 

«Сильные – и неумные», – сказал один из мальчиков.

Сергей уже собрался уходить, когда хозяева задержали его (дети были уже во дворе). Старик сообщил, что слушал, как дети между собой говорят на неведомом языке: «Так они друг друга зовут… как-то навроде Лаврентий и Ларион. Лаврентий-то я так, угадал, у него говор другой малость, а вот Ларион – точно слышал!» 

А старуха сняла с печи сверток: «Вот, возьми, это на них было, я их переодела: соседка рубахи и штаны дала – у нее парень прошлым годом умер».

Сергей так и застыл у порога, но не от сказанных слов: в свертке между слоями войлока и льна лежало что-то вроде браслетов и обруча на голову. 

Серебро, яшма, бирюза. История еще сильнее начинала походить на роман.

«Может быть, вы дети короля, которых украли разбойники?» – задумчиво спросил Сергей тем же вечером, уже у себя, не рассчитывая на ответ. 

«Что? Да», – сказал один. 

«Уже нет», – покачал головой другой, и дальше этот разговор Сергей решил не продолжать.

А время шло, что-то менялось, что-то приходилось менять самому. Однажды, возвращаясь с учения, он обнаружил, что вокруг дома носится какая-то хохочущая толпа. 

Оказалось – играют в салочки. 

Мишель, оба мальчика и пара соседских детей. Хохочут все, найденыши – впервые на его глазах.

…Мишель потом отправился читать что-то из свежих известий о греках и писать в Линцы, а дети, которых они пытались понемногу обучать, что-то чертили на листе бумаги. 

Лист Сергей узнал карту здешних окрестностей, начерченную вполне пристойно, только с непонятными надписями.

Но как-то нужно было устроить найденышей, которых в самом деле никто не искал – ни помещики, ни монахи, ни цыгане (они пытались иногда представить любые возможные версии). В итоге местные уездные чиновники за вполне приемлемую плату породили бумагу о приписанных к мещанскому обществу города Василькова подкидышах Лаврентии и Ларионе, по крестному отцу Сергеевых. 

Но и оставаться в Василькове им было нельзя: у Сергея и так было не слишком много времени, чтобы уделить им, а близилась пора, когда, возможно, и того не станет…

Матвей, собираясь на некоторое время вернуться в Хомутец, а ближе к новому году опять приехать к брату, предложил отправить их ненадолго в усадьбу: слуг, чтобы позаботиться, там достаточно, а вот семейство Ивана Матвеевича от второго брака очень удачно уехало с ним Петербург, и можно пока не объяснять, кто они и откуда… 

С собой он увез не только загадочные вещи, бывшие при детях, но и бумаги на них, не исключая и метрических свидетельств (еще одна не слишком большая трата), а один из священников собора обещал вписать задним числом сведения об их рождении (то есть, опять же, – о нахождении подкидышей) в метрическую книгу…

Сделал ли он это в самом деле, Сергей уже не успел узнать.

  
  


**3\. Санкт-Петербург, квартира сенатора Муравьева-Апостола, весна 1826 года.**

– Eupraxie, я хочу тебя обрадовать! Я решил, что пора бы и исполнить твою мечту. Велел подать объявление о нашем скором отъезде в чужие края.

– Так скоро Жан? Но ты…

– Конечно. Зачем медлить? Чем мы поможем страдающим, страдая тоже? Я предпочитаю сделать счастливыми тех, кого могу: тебя, наших детей…

Прасковье Васильевне ох как не нравилось все это. Конечно, они не раз говорили с мужем, что было бы неплохо отправиться в Европу… потом, – когда он стал заговаривать на такие темы, – что если _ничем_ _хорошим это не кончится_ , уехать в Европу прямо-таки необходимо… И было уже понятно, что _это_ кончится чем угодно, только едва ли императорским прощением двум его сыновьям, стоявшим во главе мятежа… А третьего даже прощение не вернет. 

Это были _его_ дети. Не ее. 

Но думала о том, что бросать их, заключенных в крепости, как-то… неправильно – почему-то она.

Впрочем, она знала своего мужа и знала давно. Если он не хочет делать что-то, мало того – не хочет думать о чем-то неприятном, заставить его изменить решение невозможно. А значит…

– Хорошо, Жан. Я распоряжусь о сборах, подумаю, кому написать, нужно послать указания в Хомутец… А, вот, вспомнилось, там ведь оставались два каких-то мальчика, помнишь, мы говорили, что их можно определить учиться, даже писали Елене…

– Да, напиши Елене, пусть и определят куда-нибудь… И пусть Иваница как можно скорее дошлет нам деньги. Я думаю, нужно сразу отправить в Италию…

Да, Жан. Конечно, Жан. Италия – это совсем не плохо. Плохо то, что остается тут. 

И обязательно переговорить с Екатериной. 

Вот уж кто не бросит братьев, даже если от нее этого потребуют. Так пусть она знает, что не одна она о них помнит. И конечно, не забыть написать Елене, то есть – Капнистам…

  
  


**4\. Бакумовка, поместье семейства Капнистов (Полтавская губерния, недалеко от Хомутца), конец 1826 года**

Семен Васильевич Капнист, чиновник для особых поручений при Малороссийском губернаторе, выхлопотав себе около Рождества недолгий отпуск, чтобы съездить в собственную усадьбу, никак не ожидал, что именно там к нему явится какой-то таинственный посетитель. В сумерках, в начинающуюся метель, да еще и неведомый по имени – что это за роман, Боже правый!

– Пришел человек, вроде военный. Он на той неделе уже приходил, как вас еще не было. На руку покалеченный. Иностранный, может быть.

– Ему денег нужно?

– Нет, вас видеть хочет, говорит, дело имеет.

Он все равно почему-то думал увидеть отставного солдата или осевшего после плена француза – а стало быть, услышать просьбу о деньгах – и ошибся.

Вошедший отчетливо пригнулся, входя в дверь. Одет он был отнюдь не в мундир, но куртка, брюки, сапоги впрямь наводили на мысль о родстве с военной формой. В отличие от прически, уж точно не соответствовавшей никакому уставу, даже павловских времени: волосы, рыжие с заметной проседью, были заплетены не в косицу, а в настоящую косу. 

Для приветствия он протянул левую руку, так что Семен Васильевич, приглядевшись, задумался, что за _Ипсилантий_ к нему пожаловал, и успел еще прикинуть с беспокойством, что ежели его дела связаны, не дай Бог, с какой-нибудь Гетерией или с восстанием, то лучше бы он просил денег на бедность!

Но тот, выговаривая слова ясно, но как будто с некоторой непривычкой, заговорил с ним о своем деле – и все-таки удивил Капниста.

Пришедший утверждал, что он – единственный в этих краях, хоть и дальний родственник «двух мальчиков, которые должны были переселиться к вам от вашего родича, они могут жить со слугами»… Семен Васильевич в ход хозяйства вникал отнюдь не досконально, но тут быстро понял, о чем речь: предмет разговора несколько раз возникал в течение года в письмах – а потом еще и в его собственных невеселых размышлениях. 

Действительно, по просьбе его тестя, Ивана Матвеевича, управляющий из Хомутца привез в их усадьбу двух мальчиков, сирот, которых прислал туда его сын Сергей… Когда еще мог это сделать. 

За ними приглядывал его же сын Матвей… Но потом он опять-таки уже не мог это сделать. 

А хозяйство в Бакумовке, даже в отсутствии хозяев, было явно более многолюдным, чем в покинутом теперь Хомутце… И более упорядоченным, в этом нельзя было и усомниться! 

Так что поселить еще двух детей, пристроить их к какому-нибудь делу – это не представляло труда. 

Беда в том, что Иван Матвеевич, отбывая в чужие края, передал еще одну рекомендацию: детей требовалось отдать куда-то в учение. А окрестности Полтавы все-таки не Петербург и даже не Москва, тут не вышло бы обойтись простым приказанием. 

Куда их отправить прикажете? В кадетский корпус или в девичий институт?.. 

Вот и задумывался время от времени Семен Васильевич, что придется ответить тестю, когда он вспомнит о своей просьбе хотя бы в письмах.

Вспоминал и по приезде, – а еще задумчиво спрашивал жену, что же это за дети и не думает ли она, что ее несчастному брату они приходятся… кем-нибудь? 

Елена вопросом заинтересовалась настолько, что отправилась сама смотреть на мальчиков, и возвратясь, серьезно убеждала его:

– Нет, Семен. Ты же знаешь сам, муравьевская порода не выводится ничем, вот и я тому живое доказательство. А они непохожи ни на кого из нас, поверь мне.

(Она хотела добавить, что и вообще ни на кого из живущих здесь. Но рассказала только, что мальчики оказались, как ни странно, способнее всего к женским рукоделиям: один пристроился к ткачихам, другого часто видят с бабкой-травницей).

И вот теперь неведомый _Ипсилантий_ уверял, что именно он – единственный в этих краях, кому есть дело до этих детей, и он готов увезти их сегодня же. Богатой жизни им не обещает, но хотя бы – заботу, внимание и родные их места… Нет, родители не будут их искать. И близкие родственники тоже. Случилось так, что они погибли…

(И о том, что к их гибели он и его братья имеют непосредственное отношение, говорить все-таки не стал.)

– Но мы уйдем вместе, только если они будут согласны. Я прошу о возможности говорить с ними. Может быть, они испугаются вначале – им пришлось пережить много страхов.

(Да, ключница говорила, мол, «дети смышленые, но пуганые».)

…так тем же вечером из поместья Бакумовка отбыли трое путников. Они отказались переждать до утра: дети поклонились в пояс и серьезно сказали, что очень благодарны за приют, а _Ипсилантий_ оставил еще и бумагу, говоря, что там записал объяснение, если понадобится…

Ее-то и показывал теперь своей супруге Елене, урожденной Муравьевой-Апостол, Семен Васильевич. С одной стороны, он чувствовал явное облегчение, что это мутное дело перестало иметь к нему какое-то отношение, с другой же…

– Что же мы предъявим твоему отцу, если все, что нам оставил это гость – вот, бумага на неведомом языке, посмотри!

Он протянул ей лист с затейливыми закорючками, внизу которых была еще и пририсована восьмилучевая звезда.

– Мы… А ты знаешь, – она как-то радостно посмотрела на загадочный лист, – вот именно это мы ему и покажем! И скажем, что только он и может расшифровать, что здесь написано! Только я думаю, что он не вспомнит и не спросит…

И в этом она оказалась совершенно права.

  
  


**5\. Россия, интернет, XXI век, разговоры в чате «Союз имени Союза»**

_Бескозырка Бестужева:_ Слушайте, тут опять вспоминают этих _сироток_, кто-нибудь знает, что дальше стало с мальчиками?

 _Виверна Полосатая:_ С близнецами-то (или они не близнецы?) Да ничего, их бросили в лесу злые слуги Келегорма, им, может быть помогли потом какие-то птицы и увели еще в какой-то лес 

_Виверна Полосатая:_ А, да, еще их искал Маэд…

_(Последняя фраза исчезает)_

_Виверна Полосатая:_ Ой, не читайте предыдущее, я чаты перепутала! У нас народ из шкафа повылез и срочно устраивает ролевую игру, прямо в лес уже собирается, играть падение Дориата… кто не знает, это очередная история про то, как все умерли. Ну, или почти все.

 _Бескозырка Бестужева:_ По-моему, там всегда так?

 _Виверна Полосатая:_ Ну вроде того. Так вот, там тоже есть _сиротки_ – два парня, родителей у них убили, их утащили в лес враги – и куда они потом делись, неизвестно…

 _Бескозырка Бестужева_ : Считай, как наши! А, нет, у муравьевских сирот еще и неизвестно, откуда они взялись, про этих, я так понимаю, хоть это понятно!

 _Виверна Полосатая:_ Ага. А про муравьевских не знаю ничего толком, ну, кроме того, что когда Серж письмо пишет, сидят они в Хомутце… Всё!

 _Конституция Константиновна:_ Всем привет! Кто тут Хомутец всуе поминает? Я ненадолго – нашла, где на наших курганах сеть ловит!

 _Бескозырка Бестужева:_ Да мы вот. Как там ваш могильник?

 _Конституция Константиновна:_ Живее всех живых! А вот мы бы тут точно все умерли с ним, кабы ребята из дружественного универа – ну, я вам про них говорила – не приехали все-таки помогать.

 _Конституция Константиновна:_ Так я чего про Хомутец-то? Ребята журнал свой привезли, сижу тут, читаю вечерами, когда лень сеть по курганам искать… И вдруг слова знакомые. Обзор, понимаешь, археологических коллекций Миргородского музея. Ну, ничего так коллекции, а под парой фото – подпись – вещи из усадьбы Хомутец, место первоначальной находки неизвестно, предварительная датировка – античность. И написано в статье: мол, известно, что они хранились до революции в усадьбе, известно, что ее владелец интересовался античностью…

 _Виверна Полосатая:_ Это Иван Матвеевич, получается, курганы грабил?

 _Конституция Константиновна:_ Ну не сам, наверное! Я тебе, кстати, фото эти при дневном свете пересниму и кину! Вот как ты меня тогда зимой водила на бал ваш эльфический кавалером, вот на людях ваших на ком-то что-то ровно в этом стиле и было, а тут еще сочетание цветов любопытное… ты же говорила, что у вас кто-то в ювелирке хорошо шарит – покажешь им, вдруг вдохновятся?..

 _Бескозырка Бестужева:_ А что, неплохо звучит – ювелирный комплект «Память Хомутца»…

  
  


**6\. Арда, Оссирианд, лагерь сыновей Феанора, лето 507 года**

– Майтимо, это в самом деле ты. Я не мог поверить, что посланный не ошибся. Мы считали и тебя среди погибших.

– Я был готов считать себя среди них, Макалаурэ. Но вышло иначе. Я нашел их.

– И ты все это время… Но почему не подать весть?

– Подожди, это было не так просто, очень непросто, тут много придется рассказать… Представляешь, Намо Мандос предложил им выбирать судьбу, – именно им, и всего лишь из-за того, что в них смешалась кровь Эльдар, Смертных и даже майа Мелиан... Он ошибается, выбирать могут не только они… Что ты говоришь, Элуред?

– _Он тоже выбрал._

– Да, ты прав. Всякий – может. Но не все берутся.

– Кто «он», Майтимо?

– Один смертный, очень далеко отсюда, они живы благодаря ему, но дело не только в этом, я слышал о нем немало – жаль, не увидел сам…

– Сейчас мне важнее, что ты вернулся, Майтимо. И что же, ты думаешь, что вот они заменят нам потерянных братьев?

– Они не заменят даже наших сыновей, которых у нас нет и не будет. Представь себе, я говорил с ними об этом, и они уверены твердо: помимо кровных родителей, у них есть и тот, кто стал их отцом _вместо них_.

– Кто же? Что ты сказал… Элуред?

– _Имя._

– Да, его в самом деле так зовут, того смертного, и я наверное, еще буду говорить с тобой о нем, как ни странно, а пока послушай вот что: я тоже выбрал, хоть ни один Вала мне этого не предлагал, и нам еще понадобится говорить – о выбранном, но пока… В этом мы – в каком-то смысле братья с тем Смертным. А значит… считай, что я привел с собой двух племянников. И скажи уже наконец, где мы все можем хотя бы сесть!

– Я покажу, пойдем.

Когда твой брат вернулся из мертвых живым, он может, в конце концов, говорить что угодно, даже то, до чего Маралаурэ нет дела. 

Главное, что он стоит здесь и говорит об этом. Так вот, до неведомого смертного ему и не было никакого дела, пока один из мальчиков не назвал имя на странном, резковато звучащем языке. 

Но музыка мира была слышна и через него – Маглор слышал ее во всем, и все бои – и да, даже нападение эльфов на эльфов не лишило его этого навыка… Как не лишило зрения и дыхания. Так вот с этим умением он, как и с ними, родился. 

И неведомое имя звучало ему – о звезде, вспыхнувшей ярко, но коротко, и ушедшей во мрак. 

И это действительно отзывалось – своим, знакомым. Разве не такова же их судьба? Что же, возможно, это будет еще одной песней?

_«…в конце пути – по вспышке света…»_ *** 

**Примечания**

(*) «Мишель, подожди меня, я скоро вернусь, мне нужно разобраться, это очень странно…» (фр.) ↑

(**) «Дети Людей могли совсем вырасти, пока эльдар того же возраста оставались телом подобны детям смертных, не достигших и семи лет» (Дж. Р.Р. Толкин «Законы и обычаи Эльдар»). Данные дети – Полуэльфы, а что у этих редких в Арде созданий идет по-людски, а что – по-эльфийски, не выяснено, здесь предполагается эльфийский вариант. ↑

(***) Цитата из единственного известного стихотворения Сергея Муравьева-Апостола, в переводе современного петербургского поэта Андрея Чернова: 

_Земным путем пройду до срока_

_Мечтательно и одиноко,_

_Неузнанным при свете дня._

_Но там, где небо тьмой одето,_

_В конце пути по вспышке света_

_Вы опознаете меня._ ↑

**Author's Note:**

> Все события вымышлены, все совпадения случайны, все упомянутые солдаты служили в 3 мушкетерской роте Черниговского полка.


End file.
